The Story of Blake
by Hatsunation
Summary: This is the story of Blake: Left alone in the world wanting nothing to do but extract a revenge that will fail. What a pitiful existence. Canon characters to appear later.
1. Prologue

_This us a fic I wrote a long time ago back when I was super obsessed with Black Butler._

_I had this floating around my hardrive and figured, why not post it?_

_I liked the story I had planned but you guys tell me if you'd like to see it continued._

_It'd probably end up to be 12 chapters._

* * *

The carriage jostled as it proceeded down the dirt road. It swayed back and forth in a steady rhythm to be occasionally interrupted by the drops from a pot hole or the jumps of rocks. With each bump a man sitting in the carriage would grumble about its' shoddy quality with the woman next to him trying to calm his slowly surfacing frustration. A boy of his early teens sat across from the couple; staring out of the window with a contemplating look on his face. Rather than brooding over life's mysteries as his expression suggested; he was rather just fawning over his own reflection. To the boys left sat a much younger child who uncomfortably fidgeted in his layered attire.

"Take a look Victor dear! We have arrived!" The woman announced with a graceful gesture towards the window. Framed in the panes stood a grand structure clearly in ownership to someone of high status. Entering the great manor were people all worthy, if not outdoing, the buildings' extravagance.

The carriage swayed to a stop a little ways away from the entrance. The woman picked up a small mirror from the seat next to her quickly checking her appearance was up to perfection. He husband, Victor, gruffly said, "Melissa, you look lovely as always. There's no need for your constant primping." The woman glazed over the mirror for a couple more seconds before relieving herself of her reflection. "I know dear but one can never be too careful," Melissa explained. She tucked away a few loose black hairs behind her ear and decided she was satisfied.

The door to the small space was opened. Victor allowed himself to leave the carriage first to be followed by Melissa whom he helped exit. The older boy then left the carriage with the elegance that was expected of someone his age, leaving for his younger brother to exit with a small hop to the ground.

Melissa gave the older boy an approving smile but tapped the younger boy on the nose. "You are not to exit carriages like any sort of street folk. You must exit with good posture and even stride like your brother Darcy." The boy muttered an apology. Melissa tuted his muttering but decided the lecture was for another time. The family made their way inside the home.

Once there, a servant greeted them and lead the way to the ballroom. The room was ablaze with colours and textures of all kinds. All sorts of people were gathered here socializing, dancing, and overall enjoying the festivities. Each face and attire was very much different from the last creating an over whelming feeling. Despite the lack of order in appearance, this roomful of people could only be described by one word.

Beauty.

Although not said aloud, a sort of pride going through the family for even being here as well as anyone else in the room. They were proud to be amongst these beautiful and elite people. With straightened postures and gentle expressions they made their way through the room calling out greetings to acquaintances. As they progressed across the floor Melissa spotted a particular face and quickened her walk. When she reached the person she called out with enthusiasm, "Why if it isn't Rachael Phantomhive!"

The woman turned around and smiled pleasantly, "Good evening. It's been long since I've last seen you."

Melissa gave a dainty smile, "It has. How is your family doing?"

"Oh we're doing just fine. If I still had my Ciel with me I'd have introduced him but Vincent has run off with him again. How is yours doing?" Rachael said looking over the three males standing behind Melissa. Victor had a forced smile with Darcy standing beside him with a beaming grin. His younger brother hid behind his mothers' long dress just hoping to melt away from existence.

"Fine as always. I don't believe you've met my youngest yet have you?" Melissa inquired. Without waiting for an answer she nudged for her cowering son to introduce himself. He stared up with wide eyes full of fear. He clutched tightly to his mothers' skirt as if afraid of being ripped away from where he stood. "Oh I'm sorry," Melissa apologized, "He's a bit shy. This is Blake."

Rachael showed him a gentle smile but in Blake's eyes it might as well have been a rabid dog baring its' teeth. He buried his face into soft fabric of the skirt. "Oh I understand. Ciel is a bit shy as well but he'll grow out of it eventually." The adults switched topics into more deep matters leaving the children awkwardly standing amongst them.

"Hey Blake," Darcy whispered.

Blake turned to him cautiously making sure to stay within close proximity of his mother's clothing, "Yes?"

"This is kind of boring. Do you want to leave?" Darcy asked. Blake thought it to be very out of character for Darcy to ask something like that. Normally he would always buzz around adults looking for opportunities to impress and receive compliments. The last thing he'd ever do is just leave them, especially at a party.

"Why?" Blake asked with an interest.

Darcy acted as if the answer was obvious, "They aren't paying any attention to m- us."

Blake nodded in agreement but then hesitated, "Won't they be angry if they find we're not here?"

Darcy pondered this for a moment but disregarded the thought, "Let's just go."

He grabbed Blake's hand and started pulling away from their parents to some unknown destination. As they slipped through the maze of long legs and flowing dresses Blake felt completely disorientated. The sinister laughter, mocking chatter, and demonic music made him just want to crumble into pieces. He stopped moving due to the uncontrollable shaking in his legs.

Darcy turned around and jerked Blake's arm, "Come on already! We're almost there."

Blake swallowed hard, trying to calm his anxiety, "I- I can't. They- They're all laughing. At me."

Darcy pulled harder on Blake's hand forcing him to stumble forward a few steps, "What are you talking about? No one even notices you." With one last jerk Darcy got Blake back to moving forward until they finally reached the front of the room.

The room front was cleared of crowds and in its' place stood three performers preparing for whatever entertainment they were hired to provide. They were dressed in exotic clothing with peculiar makeup. Darcy watched them with subtle interest and leaned over to Blake, "You're turning six soon, right?"

"Seven," Blake corrected.

Darcy shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you still getting older. As a 'Right of Passage' I dare you to talk to one of those freaks."

Blake stared wide eyed at Darcy, switching his gaze to the performers, and back again. He shook his head furiously.

"Don't be a coward. You have to," Darcy reasoned.

"I don't recall you going through a 'Right of Passage'…" Blake thought aloud.

Darcy huffed, "Of course I did. Anyone with decency does when they turn six!"

"I'm turning seven," Blake reminded.

"Then this is your last chance to prove yourself or you'll be a destined failure. You don't want to be a failure, do you?" Darcy prodded.

Blake shook his head, "No… But I-"

"Then go!" Darcy commanded with a shove. Blake went stumbling forward towards the performers with a look of sheer terror on his face. He fell to the floor a few paces from the exotically dressed people. He shakily started to his feet only to look up into the face of one of the males.

Blake screamed. He was beyond terrified. He felt as if he could drop dead from fear. Looking up into the painted face with its' crude angles and disgusting expression he could not help but to express his fear physically. The frightened child wet himself.

Almost immediately the setting of beauty singed away. It didn't take long for the odor to reach the critical noses of the aristocrats. Faces pulled into grimaces of disgust. Eyes sought to find the source of taint carefully masqueraded as one of them; one of beauty and perfection.

Darcy was confused as to laugh or be disgusted. Whatever the case, his plan had worked better than expected. He had expected Blake to scream and start crying but it turned out Blake was more nervous than expected, much to his advantage. Now their parents would be furious with Blake for embarrassing. Most importantly they would applaud Darcy for remaining composed and eloquent.

He could see his parents shooting looks to drag Blake outside. Despite wanting to watch Blake wallow in his own waste Darcy complied and grabbed the back of Blake's coat.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea, allowing the impure filth to pass with its handler. The Sea hissed insults in spouts of ocean spray, rumbled whispered mockery and feigned sympathy for the pathetic life form that had passed through its depths. The opening crashed close behind them, threatening to engulf the two in snide remarks.

If not for the golden ray that was Darcy, Blake would have very well been consumed.

The two brothers reached outside and waited for their parents to slip away from the party. Darcy wrinkled his nose and took a large step away from Blake who was still sobbing for many reasons. His main reason being that he had nothing else to do but cry.

Darcy was starting to get annoyed but decided to let him cry. It would look more unbecoming to their parents if they found Blake wailing like an animal.

Their parents came outside. Melissa looked indifferent but Victor was absolutely furious. He glared sternly down at Blake; his blue eyes practically sparking with fury.

Blake's tears had subsided and sensed the intense upon him; he looked up still sniffling with a bit of difficulty, trying to calm his heavy, ragged breath. Victor's eyes pierced him with their merciless message.

"You ride with the footman," Victor ordered.

Blake miserably climbed up next to the footman. The day had been warm but now that it was night it was bitterly cold from the strong winds that had begun to blow. He had already started to shiver but that was of no concern to his family. Those who tarnished the well polished name Cantabury had no business with them.


	2. Chapter 1

_Well the new chappy is up! _

_Don't expect fast updates though, all this stuff was pre written but just needed typing. Now I have to think D:_

_Thanks for the review Persona 5 The Author!_

* * *

"My family is dead. Now repeat it."

"My family is dead."

"Now tell me how they're doing."

"They're doing just fine, sir."

"How are they doing fine?"

"Well they are healthy and have a lot of money."

The doctor removed his glasses and began polishing the lens in efforts to hide his irritation. They had been repeating this method for a month and still no results. The boy stubbornly refused to accept reality into his delusion.

He continued rubbing the fabric onto the glass with a harder pressure than necessary. The boy watched the doctor with keen interest, his unusual coloured eyes watched the circular movement of the man's thumb. He found this extremely unnerving and stopped cleaning the lens.

"I believe we're finished for today." the doctor announced, shuffling some paper, "Why don't you go spend some time with Nina?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and ran out the room with a renewed vigor. He dashed down the hallway freely heading to where ever the nurse was. The brunette wasn't positive as to where Nina would be, but had a good idea for where she would be.

As he waved to some of the guides he saw leading people by their arms. The boy remembered how the people being lead would be called patients by the guides but he wasn't sure why. In his eyes they didn't look injured but he had seen some with scratches and bruises around their necks.

He grabbed a door knob and opened the door softly like Nina had previously instructed him to. The boy poked his head in to check what people were in the room. Locating to desired target, he burst into the room.

"Hey!" He called out cheerfully.

Nina jumped but turned around to see the child's smiling face. She patted his head, "Hay is for horses, Blake. You would say 'Hello'."

"Hello," Blake repeated.

Nina nodded, "Now that's better. What brings you here?"

"Doctor Alton said I could leave early. What are you doing?" Blake said while peering at the project she had before her.

"Oh this?" Nina asked looking at the cabinet she was organizing, "I was just alphabetizing these bottles. Despite their fancy titles, doctors haven't the slightest on how to be orderly… I shouldn't have said that."

Although in their time women were getting more rights, she still had to be cautious of what she said. Especially since her co workers tended to be quite the egoists.

"I won't repeat it," Blake promised.

Nina smiled. Although she only knew the boy for eight months of the year he was admitted, she found it easy to open herself around him. He acted so relatively normal that she almost would forget the reasons why he was here. Only almost. The fact that they were standin in the heart of a mental institution made it impossible to forget. Although Blake wasn't as loud or as violent as other patients, he was still considered very disturbed.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment so I apologize if I make for poor company," Nina explained.

"It's fine. Could I help with anything?" Blake inquired.

Nina looked around the room for a task to entertain him with. Of all the chemicals and dangerous medical tools, the objects were much too lethal to have him handle. Any other task like organizing would probably be too difficult. Remembering a bottle that had rolled under a cabinet, she came up with an idea.

"I dropped a bottle earlier and it rolled under this cabinet. Could you get it for me?" Nina asked sweetly.

"Alright," Blake agreed instantly. He got down to his knees and peered under the furniture. Dark as it was, he could see the gleam of the glass bottle. As he was about to reach for it a dark shape obscured the glint for a brief moment. Something was under there.

He could feel his nerves already prickling but he did his best to ignore it. Blake didn't want to disappoint Nina . How else would she get the bottle if he didn't help her?

Mustering what miniscule courage he possessed, Blake thrusted his hand into the opening. He closed his fist around the object and pulled it out. The boy beamed a smile, displaying his prize.

Nina gasped, eyeing the abnormally large creature in his hands. "Blake… That's a spider."

Blake looked down and saw the furry arachnid twitch it's long legs. He screamed, flinging the thing from his hand. The spider thumped against the opposing wall, falling to the floor. "Kill it! Nina, fill it!" Blake yelled.

Calmly walking to where the spider lay, Nina gently took the creature into her hands. It wouldn't surprise her if it was already dead, but she was thinking it was most likely stunned. The nurse walked to a window, opening it so that the six legged animal could be free.

"Why won't you kill it?" Blake asked.

"It's an innocent creature." Nina explained. "They did not attack nor harm you."

Blake remained silent. He had no reasons to argue with, not to mention that he wasn't good at debating to begin with. That didn't change his opinion that the spider shouldn't have lived. He personally _all_ spiders. Especially ones that liked to jumped and crawl on him. Like that one time…

Blake shuddered away the awful memory, not wishing to recall it. He allowed himself to remember that it was Darcy's doing in the first place but thought no further than that.

Looking out the window where the undeserving monster had been released, Blake noticed some colorful objects blowing in the wind.

Nina noticed his unwavering gaze out the window. "Are you upset I didn't kill the spider?"

Blake jabbed a finger at the glass, "What's that over there?"

"Oh that?" Nina asked, now seeing what he was noticing, "A circus arrived a few days ago." She thought about her own experience going to a circus as a little girl. There were acrobats, beast tamers, fire breathers… She recalled how wide her eyes would get with every daring stunt.

"What is a circus like?"

Drawn away from her stroll down Memory Lane, she focused onto Blake. "You've never been to a circus before?"

Blake shook his head.

"Oh! The circus is such a wonderful place! There's an assort of unique people performing the most bizarre but amazing acts!

There's fire breathers…" Nina excitedly explained, giving a display of each act. "Beast tamers!" With this she put a foot up on a chair and fake whipped the air. "Jugglers!" She picked up a bottle of unopened ink from the desk and tossed it through the air a few times before giving a little bow. "Knife throwers!" She picked up a steel nib and threw it into the waste bin on the other side of the room.

At this point Blake was completely enthralled with the miniature show before him. He clapped and cheered Nina on to continue with the act.

She plucked a jar with a brain in it from a shelf and murmuered a few things. "Animal whisperer." With a sweep of her arms she gestured to Blake, "And last but not least, the acrobats!"

She leaned forward, placing her palms flat on the ground and kicked her legs in the air as she performed a handstand, making sure to pinch her skirt between her knees as to not flash her undergarments. She wobbled unsteadily, trying to stop laughing so she wouldn't fall over.

"Come join me, Blake!" Nina invited.

Blake responded by kicking his legs up in the air so he was just opposite of Nina. Unlike Nina who had her knees at an awkward angle to keep balanced, Blake's knees were straight. Nina was impressed but was unable to form any proper words. The pair just laughed, enjoying each other's company.

From outside the room, the chortles resonated off the walls attracting the attention of a very strict man. He marched towards the noise, not the least bit happy about it.

Upon opening the door, the man was met with a blast of sound waves and a rather disturbing sight.

"Nina!" What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The man projected.

The nurse finally lost balance and fell fell forward into her rump. She smoothed out her dress and stood before the man. "Mr. Gale! I… uh… didn't see you there…" Nina excused.

"That would be because I just got here," The man spat, "Now tell me what was just going on here?"

"I was showing Blake what acrobats do…" Nina attempted to explain. She felt embarrassed. To have the overseer walk in on her making a fool of herself was just incomprehensible. "I'm sorry-"

"For being caught doing something so vulgar?" the overseer interrupted, "You best be. Had it been anyone else they would have put you in a straitjacket. He continued the lecture. The man was well aware of how Nina was feeling right now and wanted to continue pushing her rpide into the recesses of her being.

"I- I understand," Nina murmured.

"Good. Now care to explain why _he_ is here?" He asked motioning to the now topside boy.

"Don't refer to Blake as though you don't know him. Besides, he always comes to spend time with me," Nina answered haughtily.

"In that case I'm severely concerned for your mental state," The overseer stated. Nina scoffed. Who did this man think he was to imply her insane? He didn't even have a degree as far as she could tell.

Through a fake smile she replied, "Well I thank you for your unnecessary concern. I'll just be returning to work as should you."

He glowered at her, "I was about to anyway. I'll be off then Nina… Blake."

"See you soon Robert," Blake replied.

Robert gave Blake a meaningful glare but was just regarded with an empty gaze. He exited the room leaving Blake and Nina alone.


End file.
